Something To Sleep To
by SlayerRyoko
Summary: Spike sings Buffy a song (Something to Sleep to by Michelle Branch) one night at the Bronze. How will she reply to it? My first BtVS fic, so be kind.


Title: Something to Sleep to  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Spike sings Buffy a song (Something to Sleep to by Michelle Branch) one night at the Bronze. How will she reply to it? My first BtVS fic, so be kind.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own BTVS or the song "Something to Sing to." But thanks for asking.  
  
~~  
  
It was the annual open mike night at the Bronze, and the scoby gang was there for the action. or the hummilation, however one wanted to put it. Most of the people who went up to sing couldn't sing at all! None of the gang was stupid enough to go up and sing. Who in their right minds would anyway? That's when Spike entered. They all saw him standing towered the back door, but no one really paid mind to him. They all hated him after all.  
  
Slowly, Spike made his way to the stage. He swolloed hard. 'I'm so stupid.' He muttered. 'What in the bloddy hell am I thinking? This wont work.' He walked up to the mike and sighed. "Hi." He said.  
  
Everyone in the scoby gang almost fainted when they saw him up there. Xander was laughing his head off already. Buffy rasied an eyebrow. What was he up to?  
  
"This is a song for a wonderful lady." Spike said, his eye's meeting Buffy's. "This is for you, love." With that a song began to play.  
  
"She's his yellow brick road  
  
Leading him on  
  
And letting him go as far  
  
as she lets him go"  
  
Buffy glared at him. What was he trying to do, get her to like him? Nice try, dead boy. but that song. what was it all supposed to mean. She sighed and watched him.  
  
"Going down to nowhere She puts on her make-up  
  
The same way she did yesterday  
  
Hoping everything's the same  
  
But everything has changed"  
  
'She's gonna kill me after this,' Spike thought, his eyes still locked on Buffy's. 'I wonder how she'll do it. The same old stack threw the heart, or maybe she'll chain me to a tree and wait for the sun to rise.'  
  
"In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
at night"  
  
Without thinking, he closed his eyes and swayed to the music. He let himself sink into the song, placing himself and Buffy into it as if it was ment for them. maybe it was. Maybe this was their song.  
  
"He wakes up to the sound  
  
So scared that she's leaving  
  
He wishes she were still  
  
asleep next to him  
  
Hoping she will change"  
  
'Is that what it's like for him?' Buffy thought. 'Does he get upset when I'm not their when he wakes. Does he feel that strongly about me? I mean, I know he loves me but. this. this is. human.'  
  
"In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
at night You give me something to sleep to  
  
And all I know is"  
  
Spike's eyes opened with a snap and he saw that her eyes wer locked on his. A small smile crossed his lips. It was working. YES!  
  
"You give me something to dream to when I'm all alone and blue  
  
Don't leave me now"  
  
His eye's shown with love and hope. She could feel the love coming from his words. 'He loves me.' Buffy thought. 'h, crap, he REALLY loves me, doesn't he?'  
  
"Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
Something to sleep to  
  
Something to sleep to at night"  
  
The song ended and cheers rose up from the people. Spike steped off the stage and walked towered the front door. He was outside when a forceful hand forced him to spin around. He knew who it was before he was even looking at the person.  
  
"That song." Buffy said. "That was for me?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, pet, it was."  
  
She sighed and looked at him. "Do you love me?"  
  
He nodded. "I will always love you, slayer."  
  
She nodded. "Alright then." With that, she pulled him into a deep kiss. Spiked smiled agenst her lips. It looked like that would be his new favorite song.  
  
-FIN  
  
A/N: REVIEWS PLEASE! 


End file.
